The UM-OAIC Research Career Development Core (RCDC) provides an enriched, mentor-based research training and educational environment to promote the career development of Junior Faculty Awardees (JFA's) as independent investigators in aging-related exercise rehabilitation research, and leaders in gerontology and rehabilitation medicine at academic centers. Trainees learn the skills from academic faculty scientists and experienced, core leaders to investigate the mechanisms underlying the recovery of neuromuscular and physiological functioning in older people who have experienced sudden and chronic disability due to a stroke, hip fracture or other prevalent disabling medical conditions. JFA's will develop competence in the conduct of basic and clinical science research and the skills to translate mechanisms into clinical research at rehabilitation center and the community setting. The specific aims of the RCDC are: 1) Promote the academic prowess and development of a successful RCDC mentor-based research-training program to meet the basic science and clinical training needs of JFA's to prepare them for academic careers as independent investigators by a)enriching the academic curriculum at UMB for rehabilitation research training in aging, b)continuing weekly research presentations, visiting faculty seminars, data review meetings and journal clubs, and c) providing didactic coursework and training in clinical research, grant and manuscript writing, scientific presentations, and the ethical conduct of research;2) Identify and educate JFA's in the skills needed to design and implement translational exercise rehabilitation research in older people with disabling diseases by the a) recruitment, selection and support of talented junior faculty for mentored, handson basic and clinical science, mechanistic and translational research training in rehabilitation and aging research , b) provision of stable salary support, educational funding (courses and meetings) and research funding to insure protected research time for training and mentoring, c) guidance in the preparation of competitive, high quality clinical and basic science pilot projects and NIH/VA grants, and d) consistent evaluation and monitoring of their progress and the quality of the mentoring process;3) Enhance recruitment efforts at DM and nationally to identify the brightest and most promising junior faculty and research associates for training;and 4)Coordinate and complement RCDC training in the Research Cores with other UM resources in aging research, and develop collaborations with other OAlCs to facilitate and sponsor specialized workshops, training opportunities and retreats for JFAs in research areas in common with other Pepper Centers. This will insure that we sustain future generations of independent investigators, basic scientists and academic leaders in gerontology and rehabilitation sciences.